


An Unconventional Way

by StarkerplusStrange



Series: Lovely Peter [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Little Peter, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerplusStrange/pseuds/StarkerplusStrange
Summary: Although a part of him wanted to hide this illness from his Daddy, Tony, due to the fact that he’ll call his friend straight away. And Stephen Strange was not someone he wanted to deal with right.You see, Stephen (or Doctor Strange) was a Doctor, Peter’s doctor to be factual. Yet he had some pretty old fashioned ways of treating and diagnosing his patients, ones that Peter didn’t particularly like. He especially dreaded having to get his temperature taken.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Lovely Peter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522754
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	An Unconventional Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professional_benaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/gifts).



> Hi lovelies!
> 
> This is for a prompt request on my tumblr but I’ve decided to post it on here. My tumblr is the same username on here. (StarkerplusStrange
> 
> Rafni, I hope you like it darling!!
> 
> Also, did my best to proof read this but no promises about there being mistakes.

Peter took a shaky breath in and let out another set of chest rattling coughs. He wasn’t sure what had happened or he came down with, but he did not feel good. At all.

Although a part of him wanted to hide this illness from his Daddy, Tony, due to the fact that he’ll call his friend straight away. And Stephen Strange was not someone he wanted to deal with right.

You see, Stephen (or Doctor Strange) was a Doctor, Peter’s doctor to be factual. Yet he had some pretty old fashioned ways of treating and diagnosing his patients, ones that Peter didn’t particularly like. He especially dreaded having to get his temperature taken.

However it wasn’t long before Tony noticed Peter wasn’t up yet and quickly realized something was wrong. So he climbs up the stairs and down the hall to the boy's room on the left, opening the door to find Peter still in bed.

“Sweetie.” He sighs and takes a step towards the boy, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re still sleeping?”

“Mhmm, Dada..” he whines and throws the covers over him.

Tony immediately takes notice of Peter’s chilled body and sweaty curls that stick to his forehead, hoping the boy doesn’t have a fever because fevers can only mean one thing for Peter. He’s sick.

“Do you feel okay, Hunny?” He asks, reaching a hand out to touch Peter’s forehead.

“No I feel fine.”

Although Tony isn’t convinced he lets it go for now, only hoping that the boy’s condition doesn’t worsen. However a call to his longtime friend Stephen could be good.

..

Peter’s condition does seem to worsen by noon time and the boy is now miserably laying on the couch. He knows that his Daddy is probably making a phone call to Doctor Stephen, despite his refusal.

“Not even sick.” He mumbles with a whine, reaching for his stuffed elephant. He can hear Tony’s footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly pretends to be asleep.

A loud sigh coming from the man. “Baby, I know you’re not sleeping.” Peter pulls down the blankets and looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to drop the news about Doctor Stephen coming over.

Which he did so.

“Doctor Stephen should be coming soon to check you over, Sweetie. But for now he told me to give you some medicine to help your fever go down. Do you think you can eat something for me?”

Peter whimpers and shakes his head. “No, Daddy. Not sick or hung’y.”

Tony sighs and hangs his head. It’s going to be a long day.

..

It’s around 1 o’clock that afternoon when a knock can be heard at the front door. Peter frowns knowing exactly who’s on the side of the door.

Doctor Stephen.

He can’t hear his Daddy talking to the man and it just seems to make him more frustrated.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come now.” Tony laughs and invites the Doctor inside the home.

Stephen chuckles as well. “Figured I could come visit during my lunch hour. Wouldn’t want him to wait longer if he is sick.”

Peter can hear the voices growing closer and frowns frustrated. He does not need a checkup because he isn’t sick.

“Hi Peter.” Stephen smiles with a wave and places his doctor bag down on a chair. “I heard you’re not feeling well.”

“No, Daddy’s just being silly.” The boy laughs followed by a few sets of coughing.

Stephen frowns. “Those coughs don’t sound too good. Are you sure that you’re not fibbing?”

Peter pouts and rolls away from the Doctor so his back his facing him. “No, telling the truth.” He whines.

“Alright well, why don’t I talk to Daddy and see what’s going on.”

“But I’m telling the truth!” He pouts and cuddles the elephant stuffie. However it seems Stephen didn’t hear him and goes to talk to Tony in the kitchen for a more private setting.

He pretends to be asleep when he hears the two caregivers returning, a chuckle coming from Tony.

“He’s probably pretending again.” He smiles. “But why don’t you go ahead and check him over anyways.”

Peter can hear Stephen walk back over to the kitchen, followed by the sound of running water. Presuming the Doctor is washing his hands. He whimpers when he hears the doctors footsteps return.

He can hear Stephen’s unzipping his Doctor bag and grab something out of it, the sounds of his footsteps growing closer. He shoots his eyes open in surprise when he feels something cold against his chest.

Looking up at Stephen, the Doctor has his stethoscope in his ears and gives him a smile. “Hi, Sweetheart. Just having a good listen.”

“But-” Peter begins to protest yet is stopped by Stephen who holds up a hand.

“I know, I know. You’re not sick; but sometimes it’s nice to just check anyways. Can you take some big deep breaths for me?”

Peter eyes Stephen wearily for a minute, despite doing this dozens of times before with him, but eventually just complies and takes two breaths before stopping. “Kinda hurts..”’ he mumbles and rubs at his chest achingly.

“Does it?” Stephen asks with a frown on his face. “Do you think you could sit up for me so I can have a listen on your back to?”

Reluctantly, Peter sits up with the help of both Stephen and Tony. “I’m just going to sit right next to you, Peter.” Stephen smiles and takes a seat next to Peter on the couch, lifting his shirt up a bit.

“Cold.” The boy mumbles and shivers when Stephen pulls his shirt up. He doesn’t like this.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s only for a few minutes though. Promise.”

Peter huffs but still takes the required breaths that Stephen requested, shifting around a couple times. He’s started to get bored with this checkup considering he’s not even sick at all! “Are we done now?” He whines once Stephen has finally put his stethoscope away.

The doctor chuckles from where he’s grabbing something else out of his bag. “Not yet, I still have to check your throat and ears next.” He comes back with a penlight and tongue depressor. “Can you open up for me? Really big like an alligator.”

Peter whimpers yet another time and opens his mouth for Stephen, choking a little bit when the doctor sticks the dreaded tongue depressor in his mouth. “Yucky.”

“I know that’s not very nice is it?” He turns towards Tony. “I’m gonna do a throat swab just to make sure it’s not strep. Not sure how he’ll do with that.”

Tony shrugs and goes to sit next to the two on the couch. “It’d probably be best if I hold him.” He gestures for Peter to sit on his lap which the boy does happily, cuddling up against him. “Can you open your mouth for the nice doctor, Baby?”

Peter shakes his head and presses his face against Tony’s chest. “Already did.”

“I think he’s missed something.” Tony explains and sends a glance over to Stephen. Peter does however roll his eyes, but ends up reluctantly opening his mouth. 

The only thing is he wasn’t expecting a cotton swab to swipe the back of his throat, which started making him cough and gag uncontrollably. He makes a face at Stephen once he removes the cotton swab out of his mouth and places it into a sterile test tube.

“That wasn’t nice.” He pouts and scrambled away from him and Tony. 

Stephen frowns. “I know, I’m sorry, Honey. I want to make sure you don’t have a certain sickness. Do you think I can check your tummy now?” Peter instead shakes his head. He would rather not be hurt by the doctor again, especially knowing what usually comes after the tummy checks.

“Baby.” Tony sighs. “Stephen has taken time out of his day to see you when you’re so poorly. Let’s try to cooperate please.” He gently lays Peter on the couch and moves over to make room for Stephen. “I’m right here, Baby.”

“Alright, Buddy.” Stephen smiles and tosses his gloves. “I know you don’t like this part but I need to check your temperature now. You want to do it out here or in your room?” He would be using the boy’s own thermometer anyways so it wasn’t like it mattered where they did it.”

“Don’t wan’ it.”

“Baby.” Tony sighs and kisses his head. “We need to know how warm you are, so it’ll be happening regardless. Now, bedroom or out here?”

“Bedroom.” Peter mumbles eventually and clings onto Tony for him to be carried.

“I’ll meet you there.” Stephen smiles and writes down a few notes on Peter and his findings.

“Daddy.” Peter speaks suddenly when the man lays him down on the changing table. “Why does Doctor Steph take my temp’rature you know where?”

Tony unsnaps the onesie the boy is wearing and takes it off, leaving him in just his pull-up. “That’s the way things are done for little boys like you. Nothing to be ashamed about. I’ll be right here the whole time.

Peter’s anxiety picks up once Stephen enters the room carrying a pair of gloves in hand. “Really don’t want it, Doct’h.” Peter whines and covers his face.

“I know you don’t, but your daddy and I agreed this was the best way to do it.” Peter whimpers again when Stephen takes the place of Tony at the changing table.

“Daddy..” he cries and reaches out for Tony, despite the man standing right there.

“Relax, Baby. I’m standing right here and I’ll be holding your hands. Don’t you worry.”

Stephen takes this opportunity of distraction to prep the thermometer, making sure that it’s kept out of Peter’s view for now. He’s learned the hard way that it’s better to not tell Peter what he’s doing.

He nods over to Tony and carefully grabs the boy under his knees, expertly inserting the thermometer into him. And like expected, the boy lets out a whimper that soon turns into a whine.

“W-why? Daddy..”

Tony seizes the opportunity to stroke to boy’s hair in hopes of calming him down. “You’re okay, Baby. Almost done just a few more seconds.”

And like promised, Stephen removes the thermometer a minute later and writes down the temperature, then cleans the thermometer.

“You did so good.” The doctor praises and rubs the boys tummy once he removes his gloves. “Maybe Daddy will let you have a treat later.”

Peter looks over at Tony expectantly. “You’ve earned it, Sweetheart.”

Peter smiles at the mention of having a treat later, but for now he finds content with just staying in his Daddy’s arms for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and that I did you request justice, lovely darling.


End file.
